Ten Years Later
by Iellwen Arwen
Summary: It's been ten years since the Opera Populaire burned. What happens when Christine returns to find the one to whom her heart truly belongs?


**Author's Note:** I do not own Phantom of the Opera nor any of it's characters, no matter how much I wish I do. Pwease review. I didn't take that much time working on it, but I'd still like to know what y'all think. Enjoy!

* * *

The moment she saw his tear-stained face, Christine knew she'd made a terrible mistake. She dropped to her knees before him, placing a hand on either side of his face, She heard Raoul calling for her, but she ignored him, focused only on the tormented man before her. "Oh, Angel. I'm so sorry," she breathed, her voice trembling, tears threatening to spill at any moment. He merely stared at her, unsure if her sudden change of heart was part of her act or sincere. "I've been so blind," she continued, still ignoring Raoul's calls. "I've been so blind through this whole ordeal. I had no idea the depth of my own feelings." She heard footsteps coming closer to where she and her tutor sat and she turned her head, knowing Raoul was coming for her. She turned back to face the man, giving him an apologetic glance. She embraced him, whispering into his ear, "You must understand why I go. I'll come back for you, I promise. I hope, when I return, you're able to forgive me for my betrayal. Goodbye." She kissed his cheek, slipping off her engagement ring and giving it to him before she stood and rushed down to meet Raoul, leaving her mentor sitting in stunned silence.

It had been ten years now since that night, and Christine Daae stood in front of the Opera again, her cloak clutched close around her in the cold December air. She stepped inside the ruins of what she'd once called her home, hoping the reason she returned was still here. She'd not been herself the past ten years. She was distant and unresponsive, often locked in her room, sitting and staring out the window in silence. She felt horrible knowing how she'd toyed with her mentor, eventually breaking his already damaged heart. She sighed, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind and continuing through the opera house, finding her way to her old room. Smiling when she saw the mirror was still intact, she slid it open, shrugging off her cloak before stepping through and into the labyrinth. She reached the river and clambered up onto the narrow walkway that ran alongside it, jumping into the lake when she reached it and wading through it to the lair.

She stood at the shore of the lake, looking around the main room and feeling a wave of memories hit her. They'd been plaguing her mind for the past ten years, but they were enforced heavily upon retuning to the root of them. She sighed and looked around again, not seeing her Angel anywhere. Furrowing her brow, she looked through all the rooms, finding the place empty. 'Odd,' she thought. 'The boat was there. He should be here.' Noticing for the first time the shattered mirrors upon returning to the front of the lair, she gasped, wondering what had happened after she left. She pulled back a curtain, finding a hidden passageway. She looked around for a candle, lit it, and stepped into the passage, wondering where on earth it led. She screamed and dropped the candle as she felt hands close tightly around her upper arms and she tensed, breathing heavy and eyes wide.

"It's not polite to invite yourself in," was growled into her ear.

"Forgive me, monsieur. I was under the impression this place was long empty," she replied, her voice soft and small. She sighed in relief as the hands released their grip, and she heard footsteps heading out of the passage. She turned around, squinting to see in the dim light, as the candle had been extinguished when she dropped it. She saw a familiar gleam of white and smiled softly, stepping forward and coming back out into the lair. She closed her eyes a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the light before speaking.

"Is this how you greet all your guests, or should I feel honored?"

The figure didn't respond to her attempt at sarcasm, merely stared at her.

"Are you not speaking to me now?"

Once again, silence was her reply. She sighed, closing her eyes once more and lowering her head.

"Why can't you understand he wouldn't have let me go?"

"Why couldn't you have at least tried to stand up to him?" he snapped, eyes blazing as he continued to stare at her.

Christine glanced back up at the man before her, anger shining in her eyes as well.

"Because he was as much in love with me as you were and it would have been useless!" she shot back, temper rising.

"Oh yes, that just makes everything better," he replied, bitter sarcasm dripping from his tone as he turned away from her. Christine could have thrown a fit in frustration, but she knew it wouldn't have helped her cause. Instead, she walked up to him, standing before him and taking his chin in her hand, making him look at her.

"Forgive me for not wanting to see either one of you die because of my inability to choose between the two of you. Don't try and tell me it wouldn't have happened because you know as well as I that it would. You're beginning to make me regret returning and I don't like it. I've been sitting in my own home a mere ghost of myself for the past ten years because of you, the least you could do is act like you understand my situation."

Erik jerked himself free of her grasp, turning away once more and walking to the back of the lair. Christine sighed in defeat, heading back across the lair and beginning to step into the lake. She'd reached the gate when she heard a series of splashes behind her. She stood still, gasping softly as she was roughly turned around. Erik pulled her close to him, holding her tight and crushing his mouth to hers. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with hungry abandon. She was in a breathless daze as he pulled away, smiling gently as he brushed her hair away from her face. She chuckled slightly as his voice broke the silence that hung around them.

"Took you damn long enough."


End file.
